wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Druga Wojna
Druga Wojna była konfliktem pomiędzy Sojuszem Lordaeron a Starą Hordą, toczącym się na terenie Wschodnich Królestw, zakończonym zwycięstwem Sojuszu. Szczegółowy teatr działań został przedstawiony w grze Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness. Preludium thumb|left|Status przed wojną: Czerwień - terytoria Hordy; Niebieski - obszar pod kontrolą Sojuszu; Żółty - obszary neutralne; Po wydarzeniach z Pierwszej Wojny, ludzie ocaleli ze Stormwind prowadzeni przez Anduina Lothara udali się do północnego królestwa Lordaeron, by szukać pomocy u krola Terenasa Menethila II. Po płomiennej mowie Lothara, Terenas zwołał nadzwyczajną radę wojenną, by przedyskutować zagrożenie ze strony orków. W tym samym czasie orcza Horda plądrowała Stormwind i okoliczne ziemie, efektywnie niszcząc wszystkie posiadłości ludzi na południe od Płonących Stepów. O latach pomiędzy zniszczeniem Stormwind a wybuchem Drugiej Wojny wiadomo tylko tyle, że Horda i Sojusz przeszły głębokie reformy i budowały swą militarną potęgę na nadchodzący konflikt. Król Terenas, dzięki umiejętnym manewrom politycznym, zapewnił wsparcie królestw Gilneas, Stromgarde, Dalaran, Alterac i Kul Tiras. Ukuł również sojusz z klanem Bronzebeard z Ironforge, klanem Wildhammer ze Szczytu Aerie oraz gnomami z Gnomeregan. Ambasadorowie Terenasa próbowali wciągnąć również do Sojuszu wysokie elfy z Quel'Thalas, jednak te początkowo nie wykazywały najmniejszego zainteresowania udziałem w konflikcie i zaoferowały jedynie symboliczne wsparcie militarne. Tak oto narodził się Sojusz Lordaeron. W ostatnich dniach [War|Pierwszej Wojny, przywódca Rady Cienia, czarnoksiężnik Gul'dan, zapadł w śpiączkę podczas próby zgłębienia myśli Medivha. Bez machinacji Rady Cienia, Horda pozostała bez przywództwa. Orgrim Doomhammer zdecydował się zakończyć to, co uważał za wpływy niszczące Hordę od środka. Nakazał zniszczenie Rady Cienia, jak również jej marionetkowego Wodza Wojennego Blackhanda Niszczyciela. Szybko przejął później kontrolę nad pozostałymi siłami Hordy i rozpoczął wzmacniać przetrzebione armie dzięki ogrom przybyłym przez Mroczny Portal z Draenoru. Widząc trolle, ogry i orków walczących ręka w rękę, szybko również gobliny dostrzegły interes w pomaganiu im. Horda zyskała wsparcie ich mechaników i najemników, a dzięki użyciu Duszy Demona udało się zniewolić czerwoną smoczycę Alexstraszę i większość jej stada. Nie jest wiadome, jakie panowały stosunki między Hordą a plemionami trolli z Doliny Dławiących Pnączy, jednak nie przyłączyły sięone do Hordy i pozostały neutralne podczas Drugiej Wojny. Po przebudzeniu ze śpiączki i odkryciu braku sojuszników, Gul'dan "przysiągł" wierność Doomhammerowi i zaczął tworzyć pierwszych rycerzy śmierci na służbę Wodza Wojennego. Tak oto narodziła się tak zwana Stara Horda. Ofensywa Hordy W szóstym roku po upadku Stormwind, Horda rozpoczęła swoją północną ofensywę przeciwko oddziałom Sojuszu. Wyprowadzono jednocześnie dwa główne ataki. Pierwsza armia ruszyła z Czarnej Skały na północ, w kierunku osad krasnoludzkich w Khaz Modan. Druga armia, składająca się w znacznej mierze z floty, pożeglowała z ruin Stormwind na północ, zajmując wyspy Zul'dare, Tol Barad i Crestfall, by założyć tam swoje porty. Z tych przyczółków Horda wysyłała żołnierzy na długie wybrzeża Mokradeł, Wyżyn Arathiańskich i południowego Lordaeron. Najechano południowe przyczółki, takie jak Southshore, Smolny Młyn i Hillsbrad, a pochód Hordy zmiażdżył wielką liczbę żołnierzy podczas drogi do Lordaeron. Orkowie i ich sojusznicy byli wspierani przez lud Alterac, który zbuntował się przeciwko Sojuszowi i zapewnił Hordzie mapy i dostęp do sekretnych ścieżek. Krótko potem do Doomhammera doszły wieści, że w okolicach Smolnego Młyna jest przetrzymywany w prowizorycznym więzieniu Zul'jin i jego wojownicy. Natychmiast nakazał uwolnienie go z rąk czterdziestoosobowego oddziału, który go pojmał. Będąc dłużnikiem Doomhammera, Zul'jin przystał na pakt z orczą Hordą: równiny i doliny Lordaeron będą należały do Hordy, podczas gdy trolle będą mogli odebrać swe pradawne lasy z rąk swych śmiertelnych wrogów, wysokich elfów. Lądowa kampania Hordy skończyla się spustoszeniem Loch Modan i zepchnięciem zdziesiątkowanych oddziałów krasnoludów i gnomów w kierunku miasta Ironforge, gdzie mogli się odgrodzić od zagrożenia z zewnątrz. Klan Krwawiącego Widma podejmował liczne próby przedarcia siędo potężnego miasta krasnoludów, jednakże bez rezultatu. Krasnoudy i gnomy w większości byli odcięci od reszty Sojuszu, jednak utrzymywali kontakt dzięki wsparciu lotniczemu. Tymczasem po splądrowaniu Loch Modan, Horda ruszyła dalej na północ w kierunku Mokradeł, zajmując Dun Algaz, Dun Modr i Grim Batol, przemieniając je w fortece Hordy. Grim Batol stało się głównym punktem obrony Hordy, jak również przekształcono je w gniazdo zniewolonego czerwonego stada smoków. Przęsło Thandola stało się chronicznym polem bitwy i zmieniało wciąż swoją przynależność podczas Drugiej Wojny.Ostatecznie, dzięki wyprowadzeniu w pole głównej armii Lothara, która udała się na Szczyt Aerie, Horda dokonała zwycięskiego rajdu na rubieże Quel'Thalas. Razem z większością plemienia Amani rządzonego przez Zul'jina, wojska Doomhammera plądrowały siedziby i paliły elfickie lasy, by dotrzeć aż do Lasów Nieustającej Pieśni, zanim przybyło wsparcie ze strony Sojuszu. Kontratak Sojuszu thumb|Działania wojenne Rozgniewane atakiem na swoje granice wysokie elfy wreszcie zaangażowały całą swoją potęgę w wysiłek wojenny. Obejmowało to wysłanie floty elfickich niszczycieli na poludnie od Ostępów i na wybrzeże Lordaeron. Najwyższy Dowódca Anduin Lothar zdecydował się podzielić swoją armię, by skuteczniej przeciwstawiać się Hordzie. Pozostawił połowę swojej armii pod dowództwem swego adiutanta Turalyona, by zlikwidowała niedobitki Hordy kryjące się w lasach elfów, podczas gdy połowa dowodzona przez samego Lothara miała zostać w Ostępach, by zniszczyć duże oddziały Hordy wciąż tam przebywające. Armiom Lordaeron i Quel'Thalas udało się zepchnąć większość oddziałów Hordy w kierunku wybrzeży Hillsbradu, jednak wcześniej udało się Gul'danowi pozyskać kamienie runiczne wysokich elfów, których użył, by stworzyć ogrzych magów na użytek wojny. Dzięki wsparciu elfickiej floty, Sojusz był w stanie zaatakować Zul'dare i zakończyć inwazję na Lordaeron. Mimo że Hillsbrad i Southshore zostały niemal zupełnie zniszczone, floty Hordy zostały odepchnięte, prawdopodobnie w kierunku wybrzeży Mokradeł, Crestfall i ruin Stormwind. Po zwycięstwie na północy, Sojusz skupił się na odepchnięciu ofensywy lądowej na granicy Wyżyn Arathiańskich w kierunku wielich mostów Przęsła Thandola. Pierwszym krokiem było krwawe odbicie fortecy na Tol Barad, by móc jej użyć jako punktu wypadowego na ataki na Przęsło Thandola i Dun Modr. Dzięki wsparciu floty Sojuszowi udało się przejąć kontrolę nad mostami i odbić miasto. Sojusz postępował dalej na południe, zajmując Dun Algaz. Mimo że nie był on w stanie przejąć kontroli nad Grim Batol, udało się skutecznie rozbić armie Hordy i zmusić je do ucieczki z Khaz Modan. Po porażce Hordy w Khaz Modan, nastąpiła krótka przerwa w działaniach wojennych. Horda próbowała zebrać więcej oddziałów z południa, wśrod których byl nowo stworzeni rycerze śmierci. Sojusz z kolei zwrócił się ku północy i niedobitkom Hordy w północnym Lordaeron i wysłał Uthera Przynoszącego Światło i jego rycerzy Srebrnej Dłoni, by wesprzeć oddziały walczące z orkami. Jednakże pomniejszy bunt chłopów w Dłoni Tyra doprowadził do wyjścia na jaw zdrady lorda Perenolde'a z Alterac, który próbował zniszczyć Sojusz od wewnątrz. Dowiedziawszy się o tym, Sojusz zniszczył niewielkie, zdradzieckie królestwo. Oblężenie Lordaeron Zdrada Alterac pozwoliła armii Hordy przejść przez linie obrony Lordaeron i rozpocząć oblężenie stolicy. Oddziały ze Stromgarde odcięły na szczęście pozostałe w Alterac oddziały Hordy i doprowadził do egzekucji Perenolde'a za zdradę. Cała armia Sojuszu skupiła się na Hordzie, jednak początkowo nie była w stanie jej pokonać. W tym samym czasie Gul'dan wziął ze sobą klany Rozdzieraczy Burzy i Młota Półmroku do odkrytego przez siebie Grobowca Sargerasa, by spróbować podnieść budowlę z dna morza i przejąć kontrolę nad kryjącymi się tam demonicznymi mocami. Było to głupie posunięcie, gdyż oba klany, jak również sam Gul'dan, zostali zgładzeni przez mieszkające tam demony. W tym samym czasie Doomhammer wysłał oddział za Gul'danem, by nie dopuścić do splamienia przez niego honoru Hordy. Sojusz wykorzystał okazję i rozpoczął niszczenie pozostałych w Lordaeron oddziałów, które były znacznie osłabione bez wsparcia powietrznego. Druga ofensywa Sojuszu Widząc duże osłabienie sił Hordy, Sojusz obległ fortecę Czarna Skała. By przełamać oblężenie, Doomhammer i jego sojusznicy wyprowadzili liczny rajd w kierunku lorda Lothara i jego paladynów. Po wspaniałym pojedynku Doomhammerowi udało się zabić Lothara. Po jego śmierci dowództwo nad armią przejął jego adiutant Turalyon, doprowadzając do zwycięstwa i uwięzienia Doomhammera i podjął pościg za uciekającymi orkami do ich ostatniego bastionu, Mrocznego Portalu. Rozwścieczone i rozbite oddziały Hordy próbowały się bronić, co przerodziło się w najkrwawszą bitwę Drugiej Wojny i ostatecznym pokonaniem orków. Krótko potem czarodziej Khadgar zebrał dzielnych wojowników Sojuszu i zniszczył Mroczny Portal, co stało się końcem Drugiej Wojny. Kategoria:Historia